livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
Polldump
Hey, I have dreamed of getting one of these when I was a young kid! Then war broke out, and everything went to hell. It seems busted; its joints twitch occasionally. That must've been the noise. 2 Look around it 3 Pick it up 0 Leave it Whatever that noise was, that didn't sound like a mech. I dash toward the noise, which was inside what looked like the storage room, to find... 2 A gynoid 1 A girl 1 A dislocated AI core 0 Nothing. Must've been rats Instant food? But that's all ramen and shit! There's not enough water to boil them... fine. There are packs... You know I'll be eating ten year old ramens, all dry, right? Wait, what's that? 2 Dash toward the noise 0 Hide behind one of the shelves 1 Hide behind the counter 0 Dash out the door 0 Sneak toward the noise Hmm, where'd keep the batteries? A lot of the stuff seems to be looted already... hey, look, there's a pack! And it only expired five years ago!... that's depressing. 2 Look for instant food 0 Look for canned goods 0 Look for... money? 0 Look for utensils I walk in through the broken glass door. The store is quite dark. I try my flashlight; it's quite dim. I need more batteries. Do I feel lucky? 2 Look for batteries 0 Look for instant food 1 Look for canned goods 0 Look for utensils There might be something I can find around here. Being chased by a battle mech yesterday was a fluke... or so I hope. It's really quiet around here. I see some promising places... 1 Department store, to northwest 2 Mom-and-pop shop, to east 0 Gas station, to west 0 Box chain store, to south The air is freezing and stale. The waterproof map of the area has seen better days, but that was the only one I could find of the area. I'm on the northwest corner of the city. Where to? 0 Head South 1 Head North 1 Head East 1 Head West 2 Roam aimlessly Right. I fell asleep under a bridge. It's not like I have a home anymore. I get up; the body's sore from running around all day. Foraging for what little food there is left is suffering. 2 Look at your map 1 Go to last foraging location 1 Start moving onto somewhere new It rains. It's getting brighter, although the sun hasn't been out for a few years. The war has charred everything. Now every day is chilly, if it's not freezing. But... where is this? 1 In an abandoned store 1 Inside a shelter 2 Under a bridge So, what'll it be? 4 Something new 0 Anon the Magical Girl Who writes tonight? 2 Xiox 3 Internets 2 DJZebro Do we want a VN tonight? 6 Yes 3 No Binary worked hard. Who will give him a handjob? 8 Chiruno 0 Outlaw 3 chihayan Testing 2 Will Binary's code work? 2 :o 1 2 2 0 3 1 4 asfasdfsad 0 vd 0 vf 2 b Are you still there? 3 Yes 2 No 7 >implying I'll reply ignore this Test Poll 1 Option A 0 Option B 0 Option C Test Poll 1 Option A 0 Option B 0 Option C Category:polldump